Operation:?
by ReneeSpector
Summary: When a small village in the middle of the woods gets burned down by a mysterious man, horrible things begi to unfold, will sector V and a mysterious new character be abe to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

have you ever noticed that KND kind of sounds like candy, say I'm wrong, but I think so, anyway, hope you like my story, more characters will come later on... also, I'm going to try adding another character, Numbuh 8! I'm not going to** be **her, I'm just adding her as another character, be amazed!

**OPERATION:?**

dashing through the forest cover, panting wildly, trying to get air into her lungs, she ran quickly through the forest cover, lashing every branch and bush out of the way,trying to escape the screams echoing behind her, the fire engulfing everything that once was, the smoke retreating to the open sky, creating a black canvass to cover the stars from view, tears escaped her sea blue eyes and her golden hair was now a mess of twigs and leaves, gasps escaped her lips, trying to find fresh air to greet her tired lungs, choking on the debris that littered the air. She had to stop, she couldn't go on much longer, no, have to keep going, have to... she dropped to her hands and knees, gagging on the sulfurous junk, she couldn't breath and was slowly losing consciousness, she dragged herself under a bush to escape the prying eyes of nightly animals, laying her head down on a soft pile of leaves, she fell to a painful sleep, aided by screams, fire, smoke and misfortune.

_ The dream..._

_ almost Everything was black, white specks dotted the supposedly empty space, no life was clearly visible within the dark abyss, suddenly, a small square of light appeared at the guessed ending, the light seemed to be coming closer until finally it appeared to be right in of whomever she was, looking down, she saw herself, glowing within the vast darkness, knowing this, she then looked ahead at the... at the door she guessed, slowly taking a single step forward, exiting the darkness, only to be greeted by a even greater darkness, fire flickered in the night, people ran, screaming, a child called for his missing parents, a small baby doll burned at her feet, in the center of the chaos was a bearded black figure, his arms raised, laughing in triumph as the small town burned..._

She woke with a start, panting, the girl crawled from out from under the bush, leafs attached to her clothes, stuck there from her night of thrashing around in her sleep, sunlight shown through the branches of the trees, no smoke was clouding the sky anymore, should she go check on the village? Fear crept into her heart at all the things she would probably see, she blinked out the tears that tried to become real.

She walked back the way she came, flashbacks occurring at the familiar places until she finally saw the village, this was the exact thing she dreaded, walking among the fresh ruins, she spotted many things she hoped never to see again, things were painful enough, seeing as her hometown had been burned down, she was dragged to tears though as she reached the sight of her home, a single piece of singed wood stood out from the debris, this piece of wood had been hanging on her rooms entrance door, the one word on it, her name, MOB

**CHAPTER 2: WHERE OH WHERE**

"We've got the lists on who lived in that village numbuh 11," the numbuh 8 twins reported, "Great! Did we miss anyone?" was the reply from their leader, numbuh 11 as it was told from the twins, her voice was cheerful, yet serious too, like a mother, "uhh... we kind of... did miss someone, but we searched everywhere, we don't know where she could be!" they answered slowly yet quickly at the same time, "who?" numbuh eleven didn't ask but demanded to know who it was they had missed, they had rescued all of the kids, even the adults, yet one couple had seemed a little desperate...

_ flashback_

_ "No, please, I know she's here somewhere, PLEASE!" the woman was sobbing, scorch marks and bruises covered her face and arms, her clothes were ripped and tattered from the devastating night her husband stood dutifully by, a blank look pasted to his face almost in the same state as his wife, only a little worse, like he had tried io fight back... the man, he had burned down their village, laughing all the way, he had been looking for someone, she just knew it, who would come to little village in the middle of the woods just to burn it down for fun? Numbuh 11 only knew this because of a man who had decided to take a video of the horrible ordeal, _**_who_**_ would come to a village in the middle of the night to burn it down?_

"Numbuh 11?" the voice of numbuh 8b brought her back to earth, she turned around with an assuring smile on her face, only too be greeted by the worried faces of the Numbuh 8 twins, "what?" she asked, clearly puzzled by they're expressions, "nothing," was the answer that greeted her question, "umm... the girl, her name was... Moby...," "what!" numbuh 11 turned around, panic filled her face, Moby, she knew the girl, she was best friends with her sister, she had a strong soul and would stand tall in any given situations, but could she survive by herself out there, she was only... what like...3 years old! She couldn't believe it, they had to find her ASAP! "Numbuh 9, get the ship ready!"she shouted, waiting for the older boy to get it done, "we're going on a rescue mission..."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3: THE LAIR OF DARKNESS**

Darkness was common in the room that the son of the sinner sat in, he was still awaiting his fathers return from his mission, he mulled over his infuriating past wile he sat in the darkness.

_Why am __**I**__ the that has to sit here and wait for him, why can't he just go get Monty and have __**him **__help him with this, after all, he did like him more than me..._

_ S_uddenly a slam could be heard from behind the chair, lights suddenly flickered on, and an elderly silhouette literally hovered across the room, coming to a rest on an ivory chair across from his son, "Did you find the child?" he asked cautiously, say one wrong thing and the room would soon be a flaming pit, something the man had inherited from father, at first they had thought they were the only 'firemen' in the world, they had spent years trying to find any other fire people to add to their small group, then **she** came along, according to the computers, she was stronger than the both of them put together,** much** morestronger, they had been searching for her ever since they had first found out about her. "hmph...", was the answer that knocked on the gold-encrusted door, as he liked to call it (his brain.) The man just sat and smoked his pipe, his only friends at the moment were his thoughts, his father was old and timely, his greatest power was turning future objects old, his fire was his second best, he could never** pretend** to be nice (he had tried it once but it ended in complete disaster) but **he** could, in fact, maybe he could gain the kids trust and slowly reel her in! Maybe that would finally make him better than his brother! It was worth a shot... "Could I, perhaps, try to, how to say this, **reel **the child in?" he stuttered, trying to get his father to see his point, when his effort appeared to have struck nothing, he tried again "I could gain the child's trust and lead her straight to you..." he had barely finished sentence before suddenly the man across from him began to chatter incredulously, " I know! How about you go and pretend to be nice, as I hear you're so good at it, and lead the girl straight to me!" He finished the sentence and stared excitedly at his second son, "brilliant deduction dad..." he mumbled, with a blank stare on his face, looking off to the side of the room, looking away from his fathers ecstatic face, "I knew you'd like it! Now we have to get her as soon as possible, you may leave in the morning." he then got up from the chair and slowly hovered across the room to the door, "I expect you gone for your search by at least 9:00," he twisted the door handle and let himself out, the handle turning to an old, brass, clunker-type door handle, "be ready for anything, son." he said, and slipped through the door, closing it softly behind him, 'good plan, Ben...' he thought to himself as he floated down the long hallways of the mansion. Inside of the room he just left behind him, "sure it's only my house, and I don't usually get up till ten, and no, it's okay that you just **destroyed **my door handle, and, oh yeah, that was a pretty good idea wasn't it, thanks, dad." Ben sarcastically murmured, he slowly got up to get ready for what was to come.

**CHAPTER 4: SETTING OUT**

"Weapons, check, numbuh 8 twins?" she all but asked, "Check." they answered, carting one of the missiles they would use if things got messy, "Numbuh 9?" she demanded,"Check." was the reply as he stumbled past with a **huge** pack of food, "Why, exactly, are we bringing this?" he asked, motioning with his head to the food, "It'll be lunch time when we get there, if we find her and if she's hungry, it'll come in handy."

"riiiight" was the received reply, "Food," she looked at the boy carrying the huge pack, "Check." she said as she drew a red check mark next to the lettering on her paper, with everything they needed checked off, she climbed onto the ship with the other three, their weapons specialist was sick today, but she knew a thing or two about weapons, just as they were about to take off, something stopped them, "Cwee!" a small voice called, just barely louder than engines, but numbuh 11 heard it, "Abby?" she asked, climbing out to meet her sister, "wait!" the small girl screamed, running across the hard, splintery floor of the tree house, she was waring an oversized, blue shirt, her sneakers remained untied, yet she didn't trip or stumble, in fact, if she hadn't said anything just then, she wouldn't have known which direction to look for her in, this girl was incredibly silent, "I wanna go too", she said simply, looking at her older sister with huge puppy-dog eyes, "No, Abby, you could get hurt", Cree looked away from her sisters eyes, she had a way of using them to get things she **really **wanted, as in, this didn't happen all-too often, "Pwease, Cwee, when I gwo up wike you, I wanna be in the Kids Next Dow too!" she pleaded with her sister, still staring at her with the puppy-dog Eyes, "oooh, fine, but don't make me regret it!" she sternly said, Abby nodded with excitement filling her body, she wanted to jump up and down screaming 'Yes, yes! I'm finally going on a mission' but her sister said to behave herself, so she sat still and looked out the window at the huge, blue sky.

Walking though the remains of her village, she sighed thinking, 'this was such a small village, who would come just to burn it down, and what purpose did they have or what goal were they trying to pursue by doing this?' right then and there, she vowed she would find this man and take revenge on him, she would beat him down until he had lost every ounce of courage and passion for doing this

she didn't know this vow would be coming true very soon, neither did she know she was being watched by the son of the sinner.

These are the next two chapters, wow, four chapters updated in one day, this is going smoother than I thought it would, hope you liked this bit, cause there's more coming.

Numbuh 8 knd


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 5: KIDNAPPING IN HOPE**

Cree (numbuh 11) leaned against the side of the ship, staring at the floor, a deep frown set on her face, thoughts were running wild in her mind...

_Will she be okay when we get there, or will she be gone, or hurt, or worse..._

she blinked as the thought entered her mind, and shook her head, Moby was a strong girl, she could handle herself, she somehow knew what to do in, really, any situation, she even knew some really good fighting techniques, some so advanced, not even Cree could land them.

_Naw, she'll be okay, after all, she is Moby..._

"Numbuh 11, sir, we're coming up on target, but, there's no where to land, it's either trees or whats left of the village, if she's camped out in one of those buildings, we'd crush her, and the trees are too tall to land on, and too skinny, but about a mile or two back, I saw a clearing, maybe we could land there?" he finally finished his sentence, out of breath, "That's not a bad idea, numbuh 8a, let's do that, set a course for the clearing!"

down in the burned village, Moby sat on an old, singed stool she had managed to uncover, and sat just watching the wilderness, she still didn't know she was being watched from above.

Sitting in a tree, Ben watched the young girl, all she was doing was sitting on a stool and looking out into the woods behind him, usually, he would find a kid playing a video game in the most ridiculous places, so you can't blame him for thinking she would be sitting in the middle of the woods, in a burned-down village, playing video games, yet it did seem kind of farfetched,

_In the current position she was in, I can't just walk in and play missing-child officer, 'hey kid, you look lost, come with me and I'll take you to your parents', after all who just comes wandering into a burned-down village in the middle of the woods saying they'll take someone to their parents if they come with them, anyway, I've heard about this girl, she's really smart, I could try surprise..._

Moby sat, looking into the forest, thinking about its vastness, how she was probably, at least, 100 miles to civilization, she was thinking about how she could get out of there, when a someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, he had seen the kids next door aircraft, and wasn't letting go of this opportunity to gain his fathers respect.

**CHAPTER 6: A SORT OF LONG SEARCH**

The gang had already reached the clearing and landed, but had also lost their way back to the village in the process, "Thanks for bringing the map, guys, your the best!" Numbuh 11 sarcastically said, throwing her hands in the air from anger, "you were the one with the cruddy checklist!" Numbuh 9 shouted, staring at Cree with his hands on his hips, while they were yelling at each other, Abby got bored and decided to look on her own.

Abby walked through the woods, smacking branches out of her way to get deeper into the forest, she walked and walked, sometimes climbing trees to see where she was going, eventually at one such tree, she saw a black figure running from some ruins, _the village!_ She thought excitedly, but she looked at the sack again just as the man stopped and saw that it was moving, the man reached in and pulled out a small blond headed girl who at once tried to punch him, _Moby! _She thought excitedly, but her excitement dimmed as she noticed the man trying to push the girl back in, this man definitely wasn't a friend, so she carefully climbed down and ran in the direction she saw the man, leaving footprints in an old, almost dried-up swamp that only had mud to its name, "Hey, you!" she shouted, getting a surprised look from the man.

_Abby's here? Thank god!_ She thought, while the guy was distracted she could beat him up, when the mans grip slackened from seeing Abby, she took the chance, Moby jumped from his grip, gaining his attention once more, she jumped into the air and landed a kick to his face during her decent, the force of her kick through him sideways to the ground, "Run!" Moby shouted to Abby, when the girl still stood where she was, Moby grabbed her as she ran past, she dragged the girl during her run until, finally, Abby gained consciousness to what was going on around her and started, willingly, running with Moby, a sudden explosion of fire behind them dragged Moby's attention, what she saw just motivated her to run faster, the man was on fire, and he was catching up to them, floating in kind of a huge fire-bubble-ish-thingy, a sudden burst of fire next to them gave Moby the impression he was firing at them, and he was, the next stroke of fire through them off they're feet and they rolled down a small, nearby hill, dazed, Moby pushed herself up on her arms to get the feling back in her body, Abby was already sitting up rubbing her head, The next explosion o fire woke them up and Moby got up quickly, grabbed her friends hand, and took off running again, toward the ruins of the village.

In Ben's mind, images of torture were coming to life, the girl he was after, Moby, had made him mad, according to his fathers rules he had to have her alive, but that didn't mean he had to keep the other one alive too. _You can run, but you can't hide..._


End file.
